


Truth or Dare

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijou boys play a game during a sleepover or a training camp... idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

The night was quiet until a scream ripped the air. It came from the only building on the street that still had have lights on. The sudden noise woke up neighbours' dogs which were barking furiously. They calmed down a little as the scream didn't repeat itself.

Meanwhile in the building Kindaichi sat back down in a circle on the floor, blushing. "Why have you made me do this?", he whispered accusingly. "Don't you respect the curfew?"  
"Nah...", Hanamaki responded as he bit chips. "Your turn, Kindaichi"  
Kindaichi looked around trying to choose someone. His gaze stopped at Hanamaki. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare", Hanamaki said with a grin on his face.  
"Then...", Kindaichi hesitated. He didn't know how far he could go. "I dare you to drink a shot of tabasco"  
Hanamaki didn't even blink as he fulfilled the dare. He barely took another breath as he pointed at Oikawa, asking, "Truth or Dare?".

Oikawa was caught off guard as he didn't expected Hanamaki to choose him so quickly. He should have. He didn't know what would be better when it was Hanamaki who's asking him a question or making him do something probably very embrassing.  
"Come on, Oikawa, we're not having the whole night", Hanamaki prompted and Matsukawa nodded in agreement.  
Oikawa let out a dramatic sigh as he finally responded, "Fine, dare."

"Kiss Iwaizumi" came an immediate response. Oikawa blushed. Iwaizumi did as well. Kindaichi let out a muffled scream. Hanamaki and Matsukawa high-fived.  
Oikawa sat paralysed for a while until Kyoutani said, "What's a big deal, just do it."

A murderous gaze Oikawa gave Kyoutani would have probably killed him if he had cared enough. He didn't hence he was still alive, sitting unemotionally by Yahaba's side.  
"Have some respect for your senpai", Yahaba scolded him and that seemed to affect the other at least a little influence.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. Oikawa instantly turned around to face him and, as he saw Iwaizumi was as nervous as he was, something melted inside him. He leaned forward and gently put a hand on his cheek, placing another one on the back of his neck. Iwaizumi pulled himself closer almost unnoticeably. Oikawa moved forward even more, making the distance between them less than inches. He paused and lowered his gaze, suddenly even more anxious. Iwaizumi sighed and quickly put his lips on Oikawa's. His eyes widened in surprise as he moved his gaze to Iwaizumi. His eyes were closed and Oikawa lowered his eyelids as well.

Iwaizumi expected him to pull back as soon as their lips met and the dare was fulfilled. To his pleasant surprise Oikawa not only didn't do that but also kissed him back. Oikawa's arms embraced around Iwaizumi's neck as he gave up his nervousness and deepened the kiss. Iwaizumi's hands landed on his waist, stabilizing him and pulling him even closer, as close as they could.

A series of meaningful grunts made them pull back a little. The entire team looked at them in surprise as they struggled to catch a breath still holding onto each other.

Hanamaki giggled maniacally, rolling on the floor. "Weren't they supposed to freak out and turn as red as humanly possible?", Matsukawa asked him, not sure of anything anymore.  
"That's even better," Hanamaki responded and added with a grin, "you owe me for finally making you get together".

Oikawa looked hurt but he quickly regained his composure and pointed a finger at Kyoutani and asked with a victorious grin, "Mad dog-chan, truth or dare?"  
Kyoutani shrugged and answered just like Oikawa wished, "Dare."

"Perfect. Now kiss Yahaba". Kyoutani looked like he was about to suffocate Oikawa with his bare hands until he reminded himself of Iwaizumi next to his soon-to-be victim. He instantly abandoned his plan.

When he didn't make any further moves for a while, Oikawa teased, "what's a big deal, Kyouken-chan~".

A small smile appeared at Yahaba's face at Kyoutani being outsmarted. It faded as soon as he realized what it meant to him.

He didn't even have a moment to catch a breath when Kyoutani's lips crushed against his own. They were harsh and chapped but didn't feel bad. It was a favourable change from everyday life. Before he could even do anything, the feeling was gone, as quickly as it appeared. He was left blinking rapidly when Kyoutani pulled back. Not thinking too much, he quickly leaned forward and made their lips meet again. Kyoutani stiffened, caught off guard. Yahaba absentmindedly put his hands on his shoulder and waist, unintentionally keeping him in place. He brushed his lips against Kyoutani lips but, as he received little response, he let him go. They looked away avoding each other's eyes, unaware that both of them had a disappointed expression on their face.

_Seems like we're going to have more than just one team couple,_ Hanamaki thought as he grinned, _it's going to be an interesting year._


End file.
